Naruto the Forgotten: Twisted Fate
by CosmicFire
Summary: What would happen if naruto's sister was used for the sealing instead? Naruto grows up hating his parents for them being unjust. Multi crossover maybe.This is a remake of my other story Naruto the forgotton. Will be dark, sharingan weilding, rinnigan, kick but Naruto.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto the Forgotten A fateful Twist: Chapter one: The beginning of it all._**

**If you have ever read Naruto you should understand everything is say in my story. If you read my last story you might have noticed it completely sucked., I have run out of ideas for it and have ended it.I am here re-writing it because I felt you shouldn't have to read that piece of crap. I am sorry I never changed it sooner. I have had test after test and I completely forgot about it. This story is about as the title states, Naruto who was, in a twist of fate forgotten. He is 4 years older than his sister, and he lives with both parents and a sister who holds the Kyuubi. **

**I have just re written this chapter so if you read it already you are not going crazy. Well you might but let us worry about that at another time.**

{** } author note**

**[ ] thoughts**

**""Speaking**

**' 'Quotes**

**{C.F.: I am so sorry for not putting this earlier.}This is a little information about kushina. Kushina was going to have twins a couple years earlier but she had an accident and the children were killed. She was told she probably would never have children again. So she adopted Naruto,but unlike alot of mothers she did not feel connected to him. It turns out she got pregnant again. And of course she would love the child she went through so much pain to give birth to much more than an adopted son who she cannot feel connected to. Also thank you Volos for reminding me, though you did not know it, to put the fact why she forgot naruto and adopted him in the first place.**

**Disclaimer: As you can probably tell I do not own Naruto. If I did he would be an Uchiha and join Madara and Sakura would have died on the Land of Waves mission. Just saying i mean yeah he has a demon fox, but he gives Mr. I trust a creepy pedophile to help me get stronger the sharingan **

**Story_ Start _**

* * *

It was a cold October night in the village of Konahagakure. Most were already in bed because of the late hour. In the hospital was a man sitting in the hallway. He had blond hair with bright blue eyes and stood at a pretty impressive height of six foot two. He was nervously tapping his foot. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap. This man ,who was known as the strongest in all the elemental nations, was a complete nervous wreck.

This man's name is Minato Namikaze, Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato {C.F.: in case you can't read Japanese that means Village hidden in the Leaves.}.

In the room on his right, you could hear the screaming of a woman giving birth to a child. That was the Hokage's wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Last survivor of Uzugakure no Sato.

The man kept constantly staring at the door. Suddenly the screams stopped. As he looked up he saw the doctor walk out of the room. He stood up, accidently slamming the chair against the wall. "How is she?" he asked.

The doctor wiped the sweat off of his brow and calmly replied, "Your wife is fine Hokage-Sama. She has given birth to a beautiful and healthy girl. Though I would be careful, she already made a name for her. Seeing as she's Kushina, she has already made her mind." After those few words the doctor walked off.

Minato rushed into the room to meet his daughter. He looked at his wife, he saw her holding his new baby daughter. His wife Kushina, who had deep red hair and also pretty tall, looked up at him. "Minato, her name is going to be Natsuki, and that's final." She said as she gave him a glare of death.

"Hmmm, I think Natsuki is a great name for her. Though there is one problem."he said.

Kusina looked at him with curiosity written all over her face.

"If she turns out to look out anything like you, how am I going to keep all those filthy boys awy from my sweet little Natsuke?" he said squating in a corner, while poking his fingers together.

Kushina sighed. He is a father for one minute and he is already this protective of her. "Minato, can you please help me get out of this hospital? You know how much I hate hospitals.

Nodding he went up to the nurse and asked if his wife was clear to go. Once he finally got permission for his wife to leave. he brought her in some clothes and gave her time to change. When she was ready, they thanked the nurse and headed out the doorl. Walking together they set out at a steady pace along the streets of Konoha. While they were talking to each other, they were interrupted by Kakashi, Minato's only student still alive or with Konoha, running up to them with fear written all over his face.

Seeing this made Minato worried. It took alot to make Kakashi scared.

"What is it? Is everything all right?"

"Minato- Sensei, we are under attack. The Kyuubi is approaching the north gate. We have all available Ninja headed there now, but they will not be able to hold it of for very long. We need your help right now. I have to return to help the other jounin." and with that he left to go join the other ninja fighting the kyuubi.

Minato was shocked. Why would the Kyuubi attack for no reason? It just does not make any sense. He could seal it in Naruto, but he did not know where he is {C.F: He has not forgotten Naruto yet.}He looked at Kushina and then at his new born daughter.

Kushina seeing him look at Natsuki realized what he was planning and held her closer. "No, you are not using Natsuki as a Jinchuriki. You know how they are treated in the other villages. What if that happens here? Have you ever thought that she might die in the sealing? Let's say she doesn't die, you will still be killed using that Jutsu." She then started getting teary eyed, "please don't do it, don't leave me."

Minato, seeing this felt his heart being ripped apart, but knew he had to still do it. "I'm sorry Kushina, but you know I have to do this in order to save all of the villagers. I will make sure she survives. I promise."

Kushina hearing this knew that she had to and reluctantly gave Minato her newborn child.

Having his child for the sealing, Minato left for the battle field. When he arrived there he realized just how serious this beast was on destroying Konaha {basically Kyuubi's not thinking "Oh what a nice day, I think I will go to Konoha and ask to play a nice long game of shogi, and maybe ask for a few [thousand] cups of tea." No it was more like "I hate those freaking mortals. I am going to roast the stupid human's heads and then take their children and throw them across the village and then rip them apart and eat their guts.}. He saw his men being burnt, crushed, or torn apart by the giant demon. Seeing this made him sad because the fact these were the very people that he swore to protect.

Seeing Sarutobe he Shunshined over to him. "Sarutobi-Sama, I have a solution to stop the beast. Just give me time to draw the seal."

Sarutobi say that he was going to use the Shiki Fujin and snuck behind him.

Minato had just finished the seal and was going to start with the hand signs when he felt pain in both his head and his legs, And then all he knew was darkness.

Sighing Sarutobi said, "Minato, I know you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the village, but think about your own family. Let an old man take your place, you still have a long life to live." With that over Sarutobi picked up the crying Natsuke and started the handseals to summon the shinigami.

"Who summons me? And do you know the consequences to summon me?" said a chilling voice tha sounded like death{pun intended}.

"I was the one who summoned you Shinigami-Sama, And yes I know of the consequences." Sarutobe replied to the god of death.

"Very well. I assume that you need help to seal the nine tailed fox?"Recieving a nod shinigami said,"Ok let us get this over with.{C.F.: You all know the rest, except the fact that Minato was unconscious untill the end of the sealing and woke up in time to catch the smiling Sarutobi, who finally had peace to leave this world of killing}

* * *

_Time Skip one year later._

It was over a year since the Kyuubi was sealed and Sarutobi's death. Not many people were still mourning over his death, knowing he died protecting the village he loved and how he died with a smile on his face.

Natsuki was about one and a quarter years old, and the only real difference about her is that she got louder like her mother, and the fact she gained way to much energy for even might Gai to handle.

Naruto, who was now five years old, however had grown quite a bit almost three inches in fact. He now stands at stands around fourty nine inches, almost five inches taller than most his age. He had not gained any fat over the year, but instead had gained a little bit of muscle from how much he runs around the Namikaze / Uzumaki family compound. He weighed around sixty pounds, over the average for a five year old but only because his dense body structure.

Unlike his sister Natsuke, Naruto had grown more quiet and mature, which his dad was thankful for.

I mean who would want to raise two screaming children who have enough energy to run around konaha a million times?

Over the year, Minato and Kushina had not changed much. Minato hadonly grow nlonger hair and had become more soft, which he blaimed on his daughter.

Kushina had grown slightly chubbier, do to the fact she had to retire from her ninja career to take care Natsuki {C.F.: Before you ask why she did retire before to take care of Naruto is because she was given permission by her husband to take a few extra hours off of work until Naruto learined how to take care of himself.}.

* * *

_Time skip two years._

Over these two years, Natsuke had learned to walk and was trying to master walking. She had grown to around twenty six inches, slightly short for her age.

Naruto, who is now seven years old, had grown to fifty four inches, way taller than most his age. He had become more distant to his family, and spent more time in the library than other kids.

Not that his parents minded or cared. I mean that allows them to take better care of Natsuke. I mean Naruto is fine with that right{C.F.: Sureeee...Karma can be a pain in the-}.

His parents havent changed except for their hair length. Minato had cut his down abit saying that it interfered with his sight.

* * *

_Time skip Three years._

Naruto, now ten and a half, had grown to a height of sixty three, almost four, inches tall{C.F: Before you give all this crap about that is to tall for a ten year old, i was taller than that when i was his age, even if it was only by an inch.}. He had become even more distant from his family and spent alot more time in the library, not that his parents really noticed anymore.

Natsuki, now five years old, had become even more energetic, and even louder. Completely opposite of Naruto. She had gained a slight arrogant attitude, thinking how she is royalty due to the fact that she is the daughter of the fourth Hokage{C.F. basically she has the empire state building up her but}.

Again, the only difference about Minato and Kushina was their hair.

It was once again a normal day in Konaha, this time when i say that there is not a demon fox waitin to kill everyone. That is until the legendary pervert Jiraiya walked through the gates of Konaha. Why would he return you might ask. It is simple, to see his granddaughter{C.F: Yes Minato was adopted by Jiraiya.}. He had received pictures of how much she had grown, but he would much rather see her with his own two eyes. I mean this would be the first time he saw Natsuke. [Maybe i can get her to read my books.*perverted giggle* That would make up for not bringing Minato to the dark side] He thought. He was debating whether to meet Natsuke first or to meet his son.

He decided to visit his son first, who knowing him was probably working his but off for the village.

Currently, Minato was in the Kage Tower, in the center of town, fighting demons that made the fabled ten tailed wolf look like a chihauha, the destroyer of kages, the bane of the gods, and that demonic monstrocity was, Paperwork. As he was fighting and losing to these demons, he heard a sharp thud from his window and saw his Sensei slowly slide down the window until he hit the hard ground below.

Minato sighed [what did I tell that idiot about the window?-sigh-He will never learn].

Jiriaya, having hit the ground in the middle of market hour, had attracted quite a crowd. When the crowd dispersed, He got up and limped in to the building and slowly walked up the stairs like a normal person.

When he reached Minato's office, he just kicked open the door and sat down on the chair in front of Minato's desk. Minato, having foreseen this, just sighed and waited for his teacher to speak.

"Well Minato that was really mean. I mean what kind of Kage doesn't leave open his window to allow ninja to enter quickly without drawing attention?"

"A smart one." He replied. "So anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

Jiriaya hearing this got serious. "Well Minato, it has to do with your daughter. I think she is the child of prophecy."

Hearing this Minato choked on something, probably his own spit, "Y-you t-think Natsuke is the child of prophecy?" Minato asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes Minato, she is definately the child of one of the prophecies."

"Really? Wait, what do you mean one of the prophecies? Is there another I was not told about?"

"Well yes, you see the prophecy Natsuke is of is that 'A child shall be born unto two of the strongest of the strong, it is her that will bring peace to the world.' The other is a continuation of the other. It goes 'Unto the day that child is born there shall be another one of higher calibre, with power that brings the death of many, and ultimately the death of the world. They shall be known as siblings, but not share the same family.' But since Natsuke is your only child i figured it was just a missinterpretation."He said.

Normally Minato would have caught what he had said and think about Naruto, but he was so excited about Natsuke being the child of prophecy he did not here him say it.

"Sensei, I have disturbing news to tell you."

Hearing this Jiraiya went into business mode. "What is it?"

"*Sigh*It turns out that the Uchiha are planning a coup-"

_With Naruto_

Naruto was in his room studying a book on expert time/space Jutsu. He was surprisingly smart for his age, with an I.Q, far surpassing even that of a Nara and had such a knack for jutsus of any kind he would have been dubbed a prodigy, but instead of flaunting them he hid them like a true shinobi.

Unlike his sister's room which was filled with toys, Naruto was literally living in the room of a spartan, whatever that was...

"NARUTOOOO, GET DOWN HERE AND DO THE DISHES LIKE I ASKED!"

Perhaps he was just a bit to captivated By his book. Naruto sighed. He marked the page and set the book down. He opened the door and started to head downstairs toward the kitchen. He heard his father go into his parent's room and call Kushina in. Being the curious boy he is he cautiously listened. He heard his father tell his mother about his day, you know the normal stuff. But then he started to speak of some prophecy. He was going to leave when he heard his dad start to get serious.

"Kushina, unlike how we planned to, i do not think we should tell Naruto about his adoption. It would ruin all he knows and shatter his heart."

"Okay honey. You always know what is best."

Naruto hearing this stopped moving. Suprisingly he accepted this fact. I mean he had dark dark blond hair, almost a bluish black. He had red eyes unlike his fathers blue and his mothers purplish eyes{C.F.: If those are not the color of her eyes then whoop de doo, I could not find her eyes caus in some pictures she had green, others red, others purple etc.}. He was neither loud and brash like his 'mother', and was not warm-hearted and as trusting as his 'father'.

Where as his 'sister' was practically a carbon copy of her mother, and nothing like her father except his blue eyes and blond strands in her hair.

Unlike how most kids would have a nervous brake down and practically have their world shattered, Naruto simply snorted. [I should have figured it out by myself by now.] And with that Naruto went to the kitchen and finished the dishes like he was asked to by his 'mother'.

* * *

**And thats a wrap. If you noticed i added over 1900 more words in this remake then the original. I hope you enjoyed it. Also this is critical information that i need help on, 1) I am re-thinking my choice on no pairings in this. Tell me if i should keep it that way or not. The one with five votes first wins. 2) A request by Volos was for me to write some lemons in this story. if i do i think it will be more for information gathering. yeah, na? Well vote i will have the poll up already.**

**Later,**

**CosmicFire.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Naruto the forgotten: chapter 2: training.**

**C.F.: Hello there everyone who is actually taking their time to read this author's note. I hope you enjoyed the remade version of the first chapter. Also in case you do not know this is the remade version of chapter two. I had a problem in the originals, I made Naruto to lightish where as i am going for a dark naruto. So anyways here is the disclaimer and all that crap**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Otherwise I would make him stronger. I mean he only has a demon inside of him, and if you think that is so awesome, Kishimoto decides to give sas-gay powers to control said demon. Naruto gets a summoning contract, and he gives sasuke a snake contract. Also almost everyone is dying, soon he will run out of people to kill. And when that happens he is going to kill naruto so sasuke can have more power. So Anyways I should stop complaining and let you start the story.**

**_Story Start_**

After Naruto finished washing the dishes, he went up stairs to put on some appropriate clothing, instead of walking around in boxers and a t-shirt.

Seeing as the only set of clothes he had were orange shorts and a plain white t-shirt, Naruto decided that he needed to buy some more clothes. He went out side to go to the market to buy some clothes. It was not that busy today as usual, but still pretty busy. Naruto debated whether he wanted to buy civilian ranked clothes {basically cotten and that stuff} or buy ninja grade clothes {They are of a higher quality and always come with a self repairing seal}.

He chose the ninja grade clothing. Walking past the many stalls that lined the streets, he thought that maybe he should get them from a proffesional grade ninja shop. Seeing a store in front of him he went int it. It was the shop 'The Golden Dragon', the best weopens and clothing shop for ninjas.

Inside the building there were an assortment of all different types of weopons on one side, and on the other it was all clothes. Heading over to the clothes section, Naruto decided on getting black anbu pants, a fishnet undershirt with an anbu shirt to go ontop, all had extra pockets. He also got a couple face masks {Like kakashi's} and got an anbu mask. He then headed over to the weopons side.

He picked up a packet of shuriken and kunai, found a couple throwing knives, found a wakizashi he liked, and finally got a few packets of senbon. With that done he went up to the store owner and paid for his new tools.

With his work done, Naruto left the shop and went to change his clothes and then go train on training ground twenty two. He decided he needed to work on his elemental chakra and his rinnigan. Yes i said rinnigan. Apparently he had unconsciously awakend it. But with it came an interesting discovery.

_**Flash back** _

Naruto had read that the easiest way to find out your chakra affinity was to by chakra paper and charge your affininty in it. If it was fire, the stronger your affinity the hotter and faster it woutld burn. If lightning it would crumple up into a ball, and the smaller the ball the higher your affinity. For water part the molecular structure would change into a watery paper yet not paper, and if you had a high affinity to it, it would change into pure water o course the only way for you to know it was pure water was to drink it. For earth it would turn into dust, the finer the grains of dust, the better your affinity. And finally for wind the paper would split cut apart, the more it cut itself apart, the higher the affinity for said element.

Naruto walked up to a civilian stand in the market and asked how much the said paper would cost. When he received the price, he proceeded to pay the man who had asked for the suprisingly low amount of only a hundred and sixty yen {approx. two American dollars}.

With his objective complete, he walked back to use one of the many training grounds. He decided to use training ground twenty two, an abandoned training ground due to its hilly terrain.

While he was walking there, he wondered what affinity he would have. I mean he does not know who his parents are so he could have any of them. Deciding it is best to find out and not worry about it, he upped his speed to get to the training ground.

When he arived he passed through a hole in the chain link fence, and quickly ran of into the woods nearby.

He took the sheet of chakra paper out of his pocket. He looked at it and then charged his chakra into it.

It first cut itself into four seperate sheets, a feet not known to have ever happen in the elemental nations. One of the four pieces crinkled into a small ball the size of a tip on a needle. A different fourth turned into pure water. One of the last two turned to dust so fine he could not tell how big they were. And finally, the last piece cumbusted into a white flame, the hottest of all flames, even hotter than the flames of Amateratsu.

(So, I have all five elements, and they are all godly levels. Cool.) And with that Naruto started his training.

**_Flash back end._**

Naruto had thought having all five elements at godly levels was awesome, until practically killing himself hundreds of times with how powerful the elements were and his little control. He had decided to train as much as he could whenever he could

Speaking of his training, his training schedule looked something like this:

4am: Wake up and do stretches to help with flexibility.

5am: Practice all he can on medical jutsu, and the human anatomy.

6am: Strength training [pushups, chinups, situps, curlups, etc.],Speed and refles training [Running laps with weights on, dodging stuff thrown at him, etc.].

7am: Eat breakfast, read on sealing arts, and practice his calligraphy.

8am: Study on taijutsu techniques, styles, and katas and then practice them.

9am: Practice his ability in kenjutsu and senses by having to cut the leaves falling of a tree, and when he got to good at that, use a blind fold{C.F.: That theoretically is possible, all he needs is super human hearing to hear them moving on the wind.}.

10am: Study the cultures of the world and practice getting their accents down {C.F.: No matter where you you live you always have a different accent than someone in a different city.}.

11am: Visit the library to find more books

12pm: Eat lunch and study on books.

1pm: Work on charkra control and elemental jutsu

2pm: Continue practicing on elemental jutsu.

3pm: Read books about jutsu theory

4pm: Practice cooking skills [A must cause those meal bars supplied for missions taste like crap]

5pm: Practice survival skills

6pm: Eat dinner

7pm: Go home and study from the library there

8pm: Practice his Fuuinjutsu.

9pm: Continue Kenjutsu training.

10pm:Practice stealth by breaking and entering clan compounds while stealing jutsu scrolls.

11pm:Study up on those jutsu he stole.

12pm:Go to bed

{Yep thats right. He lives with only five hours of sleep a day.}

He repeated this schedule every day for the next couple years.

_**TIME SKIP 3 YEARS**_

Naruto, who is now 13, had mastered all of his elements within the first two years, and for the last two years he mastered the rest of his skills including but not limited to: fuuinjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, trap making, survival skills, cooking, medical ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and finally he finished all the jutus in his "parents" library.

Overall, he was one kick butt ninja.

Sadly, In order to continue his training he would have to have a sensei, which only a ninja could have. Normally people would just join the ninja program, but 1) He would never serve the Hokage. 2)The kids his age were already chuunin rank and he did not have to go to the acadamy because they would be four years younger than him. 3) the worst thing, he would have to be in Natsuke's class.

So he decided if he could not get training without joining Konaha, he would have to leave it.

He had already had made plans for an occasion like this, do not ask why, he just did ok? He decided the best time to escape was during his sister Natsuke's party, which just happens to be today. Coincedence right? I think not.

So anyways, he was going to escape.

But to make sure he did not miss anything that could help him escape, he did one more round on the other clan compounds for other jutsu and or technique scrolls he might have missed.

As usual he was entering into the Uchiha compound library, nothing he has not done over a thousand times before. He was going through the Forbidden Uchiha section, when he saw a puff of smoke and saw a scroll appear on the ground.

Seeing as this came out of no where, Naruto quickly looked to see if there was anyone around here that caused it to appear there so suddenly.

(Maybe it was sealed insided somewhere and my chakra reacted to it? I do not know. Guess I will have to find out.)

Seeing no one at all, he gently picked up the well preserved scroll and slowly opened its contents.

Inside the scroll it said:

Dear Naruto,

If you have found this, that means you are around the age of 13, and have at least somewhat decent ninja abilities. I am proud that you have decided to try to be a ninja, and not be a lazy butted civilian, other wise so help me i will come out of this grave and slap you eighty eight ways to Sunday. If you had decent skills as a ninja, and was not some stupid ramen loving idiot who wears bright orange on the battlefield, you would have probably wondered where the heck this scroll came from and come to the conclusion that it was sealed and reacted to your chakra, in which you would be right. I sealed this scroll into a seal on the back of your hand for when you were old enough to understand what I am saying. You, as you are my son, are the heir to the Uchiha clan. Now before you think about taking over the clan, don't. I want you to start your own clan in a different village so that no one will be able to use our eyes as a tool for their betterment. You will automatically unlock your sharingan when you are fourteen. In a normal case that would not happen and you would have to awaken it in a life or death situation. But you are not normal at all. In fact, you were born with the Uchiha bloodline activated. I think it is because your mother used her eyes alot when she was pregnant to make sure no one would hurt you, but i am not sure. Anyways, In this scroll you will find a seal at the bottom. Place your blood on this seal. This seal holds techniques i learned during the war, and how to control the sharingan and the Mangekyou sharingan, which you hopefully know what that , I have to go before i am caught writing this to you.

Yours in fellowship,

Also known as your father Madara Uchiha.

And with that Naruto fainted

**STORY END.**

**And that's a wrap. Hopefully you found this enteraining. I have 1/2 of the third chapter ready incase you were wondering. I have enjoyed writing this story so far, hopefully i will enjoy writing it for alot longer. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**

**Yours in fellowsip,**

**CosmicFire**


End file.
